


Suits

by faeriedustlightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I hope, Jace and Alec brotp, Lightwood-Bane - Freeform, M/M, Suit Shopping, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedustlightwood/pseuds/faeriedustlightwood
Summary: “Listen, you’re my best friend so your opinion matters to me.” Alec shrugged a shoulder and looked back down at the suit, smoothing his hands over the fabric of the jacket.“I’m your best friend? That’s a little sad.” Jace cocked an eyebrow at Alec’s comment.“Jace.”





	Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels,  
> I know it's short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things.  
> I hope you like it?  
> Eli x

Four hours. Four _long_ hours Jace and Alec had been in this shop. Jace practically making permanent residence on the stool and Alec becoming increasingly more frustrated.

Alec drew back the curtain of the fitting room and stepped out, for what must have been the twelfth time, tugging at the bottom of the jacket.

“How’s this one?”

Jace looked up from where the phone lays in his lap towards his brother. “Alec, honestly, it looks _exactly_ the same as the one before and the one before that. You look good bro. Besides what’s it matter what _I_ think. You’re the one getting married and I am definitely not the one jumping your bones after.”

“Listen, you’re my best friend so your opinion matters to me.” Alec shrugged a shoulder and looked back down at the suit, smoothing his hands over the fabric of the jacket.

“ _I’m_ your best friend? That’s a little sad.” Jace cocked an eyebrow at Alec’s comment.

“ _Jace_.”

Alec slipped his hands into the pockets of the suit pants and looked up at his brother, tilting his head to the side, urging him to give his opinion.

“Okay, okay. You look great Alec, seriously brother. Magnus will _flip_ when he sees you in that. You look comfortable and that jacket was practically made to fit you. The shirt should be tighter, and those pants look good too.”

There was a slight pause after Jace’s commentary, Alec looking towards the suit in the mirror situated nearby and then back towards his brother.

“You think?”

“I _know._ ”


End file.
